Tuś
by Lossie
Summary: "A później przyszło najgorsze - ojcostwo..." / Komedia w kilku częściach o życiu, ojcostwie i w sumie wszystkim innym po trochu. Również GW/DM i LL/HP. Komentarze mile widziane!
1. Chapter 1

Severus miał wszelkie powody, by przypuszczać, że żona go nie kocha. Było to głupie z jego strony, ponieważ rzeczona żona zapewniła go o swojej miłości niezliczoną ilość razy, nim wreszcie zdołał wyrzucić ją za drzwi, tym samym wyprawiając do pracy po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy urodził się ich syn. Mimo wszystko właśnie tak myślał, ponieważ tu pojawiał się problem, przez który Severus prowadził poważne rozważanie na temat tego, jak bardzo mąż powinien ufać żonie i czy w ogóle powinien jej ufać, gdy mówi, że znalazła wykwalifikowaną opiekunkę, która zajmie się ich dzieckiem, a co za tym idzie - czy żona ta kocha go w ogóle, skoro naraża go na taki szok estetyczno-moralny?

Severus patrzył na obiekt stojący przed nim i stwierdził w myślach, że musi przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę z Hermioną na temat tego, kogo zatrudnia w tym domu za (wciąż) jego ciężko zarobione pieniądze.

Przed nim stała nastolatka, lat najwyżej piętnaście, z kolczykami gdzie popadnie, mocnym makijażem i zapalonym papierosem w dłoni. Delikwentka była ubrana w kawałki kolorowych ścierek, dziurawe rajstopy i wielkie, wojskowe buty. Patrzyła na niego z jawną kpiną, trochę przekrwionymi oczami, zza wielkich okularów w jasnoczerwonych oprawkach, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że w stojącym przed nią człowieku właśnie dojrzewa decyzja o wyciągnięciu różdżki i odesłaniu jej kolorowej, dziurawej i znikotynizowanej osoby w zaświaty.

- Bry. Pan Snape, tak? - Dziewczyna sondowała go spojrzeniem i skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie, co sprawiło, że wyglądała jeszcze dziwniej i bardziej odrzucająco, niż wcześniej. O ile to w ogóle było możliwe. - Jestem nianią. Z agencji. Przyszłam zająć się dzieckiem.

Miał ochotę trzasnąć ją drzwiami w twarz i nie był pewien, czy powstrzymała go wizja wizyty na mugolskim komisariacie policji, czy majaczący gdzieś na obrzeżach jego świadomości wyraz twarzy Hermiony, gdyby dowiedziała się, w jaki sposób potraktował tę smarkulę.

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział grobowym tonem, mając nadzieję nie eksplodować w ciągu następnych kilku sekund. - Zmieniliśmy z żoną plany. Opiekunka nie będzie potrzebna.

- Zajebiście! - sarknęła młodociana posiadaczka nowotworu płuc, chuchając Severusowi w twarz dymem z papierosa. - Trza było zadzwonić. Nie jechałabym tu, do cholery...

- Następnym razem zadzwonimy. - Starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale szczypiące od dymu oczy i fakt, że dziewczyna po chwili rzuciła niedopałek w rabatkę jakiegoś zielska, które Hermiona pielęgnowała z nabożną czcią, przeważył szalę.

- Żegnam panią - warknął, patrząc smarkuli w oczy i mając złudną nadzieję, że padnie martwa.

Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego dziewczyna rozdziawiła lekko usta, wytrzeszczyła oczy i wydała z siebie jakiś niezidentyfikowany skrzek, przez co zaczęła przypominać bardziej żabę, niż człowieka, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę furtki, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Severus obserwował ją uważnie, dopóki nie zniknęła mu z oczu, po czym zamknął drzwi i westchnął ciężko.

Przeszedł przez zawalony rzeczami Hermiony przedpokój, uważając, by nie zabić się na poprzewracanych butach bałaganiarskiej małżonki, po czym wszedł do salonu, gdzie na pluszowym, ciemnozielonym dywanie niedaleko kominka siedział jego dwuletni syn i z wyraźnym skupieniem na pucołowatej buzi, usiłował włożyć drewniane klocki w różnych kształtach do odpowiadających im otworów.

Gregory Snape - nazywany przez matkę "Greg", a przez ojca "wrzaskliwym pulpetem" - zdawał się być ucieleśnieniem marzeń każdego rodzica, choćSeverus skłaniał się bardziej ku tezie, że powinno się pisać horrory na podstawie zachowania tego małego koczkodana.

Otóż Greg, gdy bardzo czegoś chciał, zaczynał się wydzierać i potrafił wrzeszczeć tak długo, dopóki jego matka nie zdołała wlać mu do ust Eliksiru Uspokajającego. W swojej poważnej, dwuletniej wściekłości był w stanie sprawić, że wszystkie naczynia i sztućce w domu urządzały sobie polowanie na głowy jego rodziców i ganiały ich po niemal całym domu, w akompaniamencie donośnych wrzasków, zmieszanych ze spazmatycznym szlochem. Dodatkowo uwielbiał wyrywać swojemu ojcu włosy, gryźć go w palce i nos, drzeć mu się do ucha, kopać, gdy ten usiłował założyć mu skarpetki lub buty, opluwać akurat wtedy, gdy Severus miał na sobie czystą koszulę i robić wszystkie inne rzeczy, które małe dzieci lubią robić, by utrudnić rodzicowi życie. Hermionie dawał się we znaki w zupełnie inny sposób - uciekał na spacerach, niemal wpadał pod samochody, nie uznając trzymania za rękę za dobry pomysł i wrzucał do koszyka wszystko, co popadnie, gdy tylko kobieta spuściła go na chwilę z oka podczas zakupów.

Na całe szczęście Severus nie musiał przeżywać ze swoim dzieckiem koszmarnego sam na sam - zawsze w pod orędziu była Hermiona.

_Aż do dzisiaj_ - przemknęło mu przez myśl - _łudziłeś się, Severusie, że dziecko urośnie i ucieknie z domu, nim ty będziesz miał wątpliwą przyjemność się nim zająć._

Cóż, najprościej rzecz ujmując: Greg Snape był małym, złośliwym chochlikiem o wyglądzie aniołka w wersji niger, którego matka usiłowała zdyscyplinować, a którego ojciec unikał jak diabeł wody święconej.

"Wrzaskliwy pulpet", "mały chochlik", "pomiot piekielny", "cholerny koczkodan", "twoje dziecko" i tym podobne określenia, kierowane pod adresem Grega, były w zamierzeniu pieszczotliwe i chłopiec zdawał się o tym wiedzieć. Czego, z całą pewnością, nie można było powiedzieć o jego matce, która za każdym razem, gdy Severus w złości lub na powitanie zwracał się do syna w ten sposób, zaczynała wykład z grupy umoralniające o tym, jak to źle wpływa na prawidłowy rozwój dziecka i jego postrzeganie świata. Jakby Severusa bardzo obchodziło w jaki sposób jego dwu letni syn postrzega świat w momencie, gdy wyrywa ojcu włosy garściami, wrzeszcząc przy tym jak dusza potępiona.

Westchnął ponownie, wiedząc, że z jakiejkolwiek pracy dzisiaj nici.

Usiadł na podłodze naprzeciw syna i obserwował w milczeniu mocującego się z zabawką chłopca. Dziecko, pochłonięte poważnym problemem ("Dlaczego klocek-gwiazdka nie chce się zmieścić w otworze-kółeczku?"), zupełnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co gwarantowało jeszcze chwilę zbawiennej ciszy.

W międzyczasie do salonu przedostał się również ich pies, drugie najbardziej kochane i nieznośne stworzenie, zamieszkujące jego dom.

Ricky był mieszanką labradora z husky. Miał beżową, gęstą sierść, nawiedzone, niemal białe oczy i ważył osiemdziesiąt funtów, przez to, że jego pani nie dostrzegała subtelnej różnicy między "dokarmianiem" a "przekarmianiem". Przy okazji roztaczał wokół siebie niezbyt przyjemną dla wrażliwego nosa Severusa woń, ponieważ nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby Ricky przepuścił okazję wykąpania się podczas spaceru w bajorze lub wytarzania w jakiejś podejrzanej substancji. Dla tego psa wszystko, co cuchnęło, było niezwykle atrakcyjne.

Pies położył się na podłodze, kładąc Severusowi mordę na kolanach i patrząc na niego wielkimi, białymi oczami z wyraźnym uwielbieniem. Mężczyzna odruchowo pogłaskał go po głowie, co Ricky skwitował sapnięciem pełnym ukontentowania. Na całe nieszczęście, dźwięk ten oderwał Grega od mocowania się z klockami i zwrócił jego uwagę na siedzącego na podłodze ojca.

- Tusiu, dzie jest nana? - spytał podejrzliwie. Para bursztynowych ocząt spoczęła na Severusie.

- W domu. Nie przyjdzie - odpowiedział powoli, woląc nie dawać synowi powodów do podejrzeń w sprawie tajemniczego zniknięcia jego (z pewnością) niepoczytalnej i (na całe szczęście) niedoszłej opiekunki.

- Cemu? - zapytał chłopiec, marszcząc brwi i przechylając lekko głowę. Dokładnie to samo, w tym samym momencie, zrobił Ricky. Wyglądało to co najmniej dziwnie.

- Źle się czuła - zełgał gładko Severus, czochrając synowi włosy na głowie i uśmiechając się do niego lekko. - Dzisiaj jesteśmy we dwóch.

- Cemu?

- Mama poszła do pracy. - Wziął chłopca na ręce i ruszył z nim do kuchni, licząc naiwnie na to, że litania "Cemu?" skończy się szybciej, niż zazwyczaj. Niestety, jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, się przeliczył.

- Cemu?

- Po musi pracować.

- Cemu?

- Żeby zarabiać pieniądze - warknął Severus, sadzając Grega w dziecięcym krzesełku i rozglądając się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu dziecięcej kaszki. Wybiła dziewiąta i była najwyższa pora, by zjeść drugie śniadanie.

- Cemu?

- Bo mama lubi wydawać pieniądze, a żeby je wydawać, najpierw musi iść do pracy i je zarobić.

- Cemu? - Chłopiec wychylił się lekko z krzesełka i z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się ojcu, który miotał się po kuchni i zaglądał do wszystkich szafek po kolei, robiąc przy okazji nie mało hałasu.

- Greg... - Severus obrócił się i obdarzył syna wyjątkowo chłodnym spojrzeniem, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu dziecko wreszcie będzie cicho i da mu pomyśleć.

Greg przyglądał mu się jeszcze chwilę z wyrazem twarzy wskazującym na to, że zastanawia się, czy męczyć rodziciela dalej, czy dać mu spokój.

- Piciu - zażądał w końcu, najwyraźniej zmieniając taktykę. Severus warknął coś bliżej nieobreślonego pod nosem, nalewając jabłkowego soku do niebieskiego kubeczka w kolorowe kaczuszki. Podał go dziecku, wracając do poszukiwania kaszki. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że Hermiona miała zamiar zostawić ich syna z niespełna władz umysłowych nianią bez żadnego pożywienia.

Zgrzytnął zębami, mieląc w ustach przekleństwa, po czym wyciągnął, wciąż raczącego się sokiem, Grega z krzesełka i zaniósł do łazienki. Trzeba było wyjść na zakupy, a chłopiec był wciąż w piżamie. Notabene zielonej w srebrne wężyki i niezbyt czystej po urzędowaniu na dywanie w salonie.

Zabrał Gregowi kubek z cichym "cmok!", gdy smoczek zamontowany na końcu kubeczka wydostał mu się z buzi, za co dziecko spojrzało na Severusa z niemym wyrzutem.

Napuścił trochę wody do wanny, rozebrał chłopca i wsadził go do wody. Niestety, zapomniał, że kąpanie Grega jest procesem bardzo bolesnym, ponieważ dziecko - w wyniku zetknięcia z wodą - zaczynało płakać i machało wszystkimi czterema kończynami, rozchlapując wodę po całej łazience. Oczywiście, ta kąpiel nie mogła zbyt mocno odbiegać od standardów, więc już po chwili całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się rozpaczliwym piskiem, a łzy jak grochy popłynęły po okrągłej buzi. 

Severus, który kucnął obok wanny, już po chwili był cały mokry i autentycznie wściekły, czego drący się jak stare prześcieradło Greg zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać. Mężczyzna wypluł wodę, odgarną z twarzy mokre włosy i odetchnął kilka razy, zbierając w sobie cierpliwość.

_Salazarze, to nie może być mój syn..._

- Cisza! - zagrzmiał po chwili, widząc, że chłopiec nie ma zamiaru się uspokoić.

Buzia Grega zamknęła się samoistnie z cichym kłapnięciem. Dziecko przestało się wydzierać, choć wciąż płakało (tyle, że bezgłośnie) i patrzyło na swojego ojca z miną "Skrzywdzona niewinność". Snape starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Umył szybko chłopca, wytarł go miękkim ręcznikiem i zaniósł do dziecięcego pokoju, gdzie postawił go na podłodze i zabrał się za poszukiwanie ubranek.

Greg szybko wywinął się z ręcznika. Goły i wesoły biegał w koło po pokoju, wydając z siebie radosne kwiki i zupełnie zapominając o tym, że jeszcze chwilę temu przeżywał swój mały, życiowy dramat.

Severusowi udało się wreszcie znaleźć jakieś ubranie. Problem polegał na tym, że teraz należało ubrać w nie dziecko, które bawił się właśnie w naturystę. O dziwno, udało mu się dość szybko złapać chłopca i założyć mu pieluchę, majtki, krótkie spodenki oraz koszulkę. Przy skarpetkach pojawiła się pewna różnica poglądów - Severus mówił im głośne "Tak!", natomiast Greg wrzeszczał znacznie głośniejsze "Ne!". Licytacja trwała, dopóki Severusowi nie skończyła się cierpliwość i nie złapał dziecięcia pod pachę. Skarpetki zostały na siłę założone.

Później przyszła kolej na zakładanie butów, w czasie którego młody Snape niemal złamał ojcu nos. W końcu, po piętnastominutowym mocowaniu się z dzieckiem i psem, który zaczął głośno domagać się spaceru, mogli wreszcie opuścić dom.

Severus, z Gregiem na rękach i Rickym na smyczy, szedł w dół ulicy, w stronę jedynego w okolicy sklepu spożywczego i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jego żona radziła sobie z tym szarlatanem.

On opiekował się nim sam tylko raz w życiu, gdy Greg miał roczek i Hermiona wybrała się z Ginewrą Malfoy na zakupy. Było to dla niego długo tak traumatycznym przeżyciem, że aż do dzisiaj wzbraniał się przez zostaniem z synem sam na sam. Oczywiście opiekował się nim, ale zawsze w towarzystwie Hermiony, która zabierała go od niego, gdy Severusowi zaczynało brakować cierpliwości. Teraz natomiast miał przed sobą perspektywę całego dnia, który miał spędzić na uganianiu się za Gregiem i pilnowaniu, by syn nie rozniósł mu domu.

Westchnął po raz kolejny tego dnia, powtarzając w myślach wspak składki i sposób przygotowania Eliksiru Wielosokowego, w czasie, gdy Greg przechylał się przez jego ramię, usiłując dosięgnąć psiego ogona i dosłownie wył z uciechy, a ich przygłupi pies poszczekiwał i co chwila właził Severusowi pod nogi, przez co mężczyzna kilka razy prawie wywinął orła na zabójczo równym chodniku.

_Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie... Zachowaj spokój. Nie udusisz Hermiony. To nie jest wcale dobry pomysł. Wcale, a wcale... Rzucenie w nią Avady też ci w niczym nie pomoże, Severusie... _- powtarzał w myślach, jak mantrę, starając się przekonać samego siebie co do prawdziwości tych słów. Niestety, siła jego autosugestii nie sięgała tak daleko.

Przywiązał Rickyego do drzewa i z obciążeniem w postaci dziecka, wszedł do sklepu. Był to zwykły, najzwyklejszy mugolski sklepik osiedlowy, w którym można było nabyć szybko i tanio najpotrzebniejsze towary. Właścicielem tego przybytku był Colins - staruszek, który mógłby uchodzić za równolatka Dumbledore'a, gdy ten jeszcze żył. Przy okazji miał równie irytująco dobroduszny uśmiech, a jego oczy błyszczały w podobny sposób, co sprawiało, że Severus unikał tego miejsca i wolał załatwiać sprawunki wszędzie indziej. Zamordowanie Albusa wciąż było dla niego jednym z najboleśniejszych wspomnień i nie lubił do niego wracać.  
Niestety, tym razem nie miał czasu na bieganie na drugi koniec miasteczka lub teleportowanie się do Londynu. Greg w każdej chwili mógł zażądać jedzenia, a perspektywa wprawiała ta niezbyt doświadczonego ojca w stan przerażenia. Poza tym Severus czuł, że jeszcze odrobina wrzasków, a zwiędną mu uszy, czego wolał uniknąć.

- O, pan Snape. Miło pana widzieć. - Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło i mrugnął do Grega, na co chłopiec się zaśmiał. - Co podać?

- Kaszkę - warknął Severus.

- Jaką? - zapytał Colins, taktownie ignorując podły nastrój i stanowczo pesymistyczne nastawienie swojego klienta, przechodząc pod półkę z całą masą kolorowych paczuszek, od których widoku Severusowi zrobiło się słabo. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym się żywi jego syn!

- Co kupuje u pana moja żona? - zapytał, czując się jak skończony idiota.

- Hermiona zazwyczaj wybiera tę - potrząsnął torebkę z niebieskim, pluszowym misiem - ale ja polecałbym panu tę.

Podszedł z powrotem do lady z kasą. W dłoniach trzymał proste, białe pudełko z czerwonym napisem "Kaszka manna o smaku malinowym" na przedzie.

- Jest tańsza i zdrowsza. Będzie brzdącowi smakować. - Po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź ze strony Severusa, skasował opakowanie i wsadził je do foliowej torby. - Dwa funty.

Severus wygrzebał z kieszeni portfel, a z portfela należność, woląc nie zastanawiać się nad tym, ile kosztuje kaszka z misiem. Stwierdził, że ta wiedza nie jest mu naprawdę do niczego potrzebna.  
Skinął staruszkowi głową i opuścił sklep. Greg wychylił mu się przez ramię, machając do zapewne uśmiechniętego sprzedawcy. Przez budynkiem warował Ricky, który na ich widok poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął głośno szczekać, machając przy tym energicznie ogonem. Mężczyzna odwiązał go i prawie się wywalił, gdy osiemdziesiąt funtów żywej masy pociągnęło go za sobą w stronę domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Czarodzieje mieli wrodzoną skłonność do przypinania ludziom łatek, nawet, jeżeli nie znali ich zbyt dobrze. Ocenianie rozmówcy po stroju, zawodzie czy domu w Hogwarcie lub szkole, do której uczęszczało się za młodu, było zjawiskiem powszechnym i uważanym za normę.

Stereotypów dotyczących Hogwartu było naprawdę wiele.  
Puchoni to potulne sierotki, a sam Huffelpuff to zbiorowisko wszelkiego rodzaju niedorajd i ludzi nieprzystosowanych do życia w normalnej społeczności. Przemilczano, że najwierniejsi i najgroźniejsi Śmierciożercy pochodzili właśnie z tego domu.  
Gryffindor uchodził za dom, z którego wychodzili sami wielcy i dobrzy. Nikt, tak naprawdę, nie zwracał uwagi na to, że wśród uczniów i absolwentów zdarzały się takie ziółka, jak Peter Pettigrew, James Potter czy Syriusz Black. Postacie nie tyle barwne, co nie odznaczające się niemal zupełnie przymiotami swojego domu.  
Żeby trafić do Ravenclawu podobno należało być kujonem i spędzać cały wolny czas z nosem w książkach. Nie zwracano uwagi na "chlubne" wyjątki, którym ledwo udawało się zdać SUM'y, o OWTM'ach nawet nie wspominając.  
O Ślizgonach mówiło się wiele. Zwłaszcza za czasów Voldemorta. Siedlisko wszelkiego zła, występku i rozpusty. Ostatnia forteca czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Wierutna bzdura, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam Voldemort był półkrwi, a większość wychowanków Slytherinu trzymała się od wojny z daleka, woląc zawczasu zadbać o własny tyłek.  
Oczywiście nie oznacza to wcale, że nic z tego nie było prawdą, jednak generalnie rzecz ujmując powszechna opinia na temat poszczególnych domów była krzywdząca i przerysowana.

Tak samo rzecz miała się do zawodów. Pracowników Ministerstwa Magii uważano za ludzi niezbyt ambitnych, którym po ukończeniu szkoły nie chciało się dalej kształcić i poszerzać horyzontów. Treserzy smoków uchodzili za spragnionych adrenaliny i brutalnych. Sklepikarzy uważano za kanciarzy, oszustów i piranie, czyhających na zawartość portfeli swoich klientów.  
Natomiast Mistrzów w poszczególnych dziedzinach traktowano z wręcz nabożną czcią i przypisywano im cechy, które niekoniecznie musieli posiadać. Dla przykładu Mistrz Eliksirów - według znacznej części magicznego społeczeństwa - posiadał nos najlepszego myśliwskiego psa, długie, wiecznie upaprane palce i nieograniczoną wiedzę na temat wszystkich roślin i żyjątek, które egzystują na tym pięknym świecie. Powinni być świetnymi kucharzami, wyśmienitymi kochankami i Merlin-jeden-raczy-wiedzieć-kim-jeszcze.

Severus Snape, ile razy słyszał te bzdury, tyle razy miał ochotę puknąć się w czoło w akcie rozpaczy nad głupotą głosiciela tych kretyńskich teorii. Sam bowiem miał zawsze czyste ręce, był przekonany, że nie wie wszystkiego i z całą pewnością nie miał zadatków na dobrego kucharza. Jego ekscesy kulinarne (tak, w ekstremalnych przypadkach zdarzało mu się zbliżać do garnków i kuchenki na odległość mniejszą, niż długość przeciętnego kija od miotły) można było opisać jedynie jako "tragiczne" i "jeszcze bardziej tragiczne". Dlatego w domu państwa Snape to Hermiona zajmowała się gotowaniem, kategorycznie zabraniając mężowi jakichkolwiek prób w tym zakresie.

Na jej decyzję znaczący wpływ mógł mieć fakt, że raz w życiu zjadła przygotowaną przez Severusa zupę i przez następne kilka dni jej żołądek dogorywał w męczarniach.

Dlatego też Severus, postawiony przed obowiązkiem nakarmienia Grega, stał przed kuchenką w swojej kuchni, z garnkiem w jednej i pudełkiem kaszki w drugiej ręce, niezbyt przekonany, czy faktycznie powinien się za to zabierać. Mógł zafiukać do Malfoya, który borykał się z podobnym problemem natury dziecięcej, ale niespecjalnie uśmiechało mu się wzywanie chrześniaka tylko po to, by ten ugotował kaszkę mannę. Rozważając za i przeciw - przypalenie garnka kontra utrata męskiej dumy - doszedł do wniosku, że poradzi sobie bez niczyjej pomocy.

Podjąwszy tę męską decyzję, Severus usadził syna na dziecięcym krzesełku, zaopatrzył w kaczuszkowy kubeczek z soczkiem i odetchnął głęboko, psychicznie przygotowując do walki z kaszkowym żywiołem.

Instrukcja składała się z trzech prostych kroków: wlać mleko, dodać kaszki i mieszać aż zgęstnieje. Nic prostszego.

Po uporaniu się z problemem w postaci uruchomienia mugolskiej kuchenki gazowej, ustawił garnek nad płomieniem, nalał do niego mleka i nasypał kilka łyżek białego, obrzydliwie pachnącego proszku. Zaczął mieszać, czując, bardzo głęboko, rozpierającą go dumę. Wyglądało na to, że kaszka zalicza się do dań na poziomie jego możliwości w zakresie gastronomii stosowanej.

I właśnie w tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie.

Coś uderzyło w jego plecy z siłą, która powaliłaby na kolana nie jednego silniejszego człowieka, Ricky zaczął głośno wyć, Greg płakać, a nie pilnowana przez zaledwie kilka sekund kaszka wydostała się jakimś cudem poza garnek, rozlewając się artystycznie po całej powierzchni kuchenki. Severus natychmiast puścił uchwyt, cofnął się i wylądował na ziemi, uprzednio poślizgując się... Na niebieskim kubeczku w kolorowe kaczuszki.

Miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć, a z całą pewnością uciec od tego wszystkiego jak najdalej, ale wiedział, że żadna z tych opcji nie jest teraz możliwa. Pierwsza dlatego, że i tak nie przekrzyczałby Grega, a druga, ponieważ szczątkowy instynkt ojcowski zakazywał mu pozostawiania dziecka samopas.

W związku z tym siedział na podłodze i patrzył nienawistnym wzrokiem na białą breję, która skapywała powoli na podłogę przy akompaniamencie wdzięcznego "Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Grega i jeszcze bardziej urodziwego "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Ricky'ego. Jednocześnie powoli dojrzewała w nim decyzja o wezwaniu wparcia, gdyż odnosił nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a ogłuchnie i zwariuje.  
Pozbierał się z podłogi, dyskretnie rozmasowując stłuczone dolne partie ciała, po czym ocenił spojrzeniem zakres strat i doszedł do wniosku, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. Marne pocieszenie, ale zawsze.  
W międzyczasie Greg zdążył nabawić się czkawki, a Ricky, najwyraźniej uspokojony, siedział przed dziecięcym krzesełkiem z otwartym pyskiem i merdał radośnie ogonem. Severusowi cisnęło się na usta pytanie "I co się szczerzysz, kretynie?", ale stwierdził, że zadawanie go jest raczej bezproduktywne.

- Api.. Yp! Api, tusiu... Yp! - jęknęło płaczliwie dziecko, a Severus z miną męczennika wziął chłopca na ręce i delikatnie kołysząc, skierował się do salonu.

Ze stojącej na gzymsie czarki wziął trochę proszku Fiuu, sypnął go do kominka i wszedł w powstały w ten sposób zielony płomień, mówiąc wyraźnie "Dom Dracona Malfoya". Chwilę później stał w staromodnej kuchni i był zmuszony szybko czmychnąć w bok, gdyż magiczne freezbie prawie pozbawiło go głowy.

- Draco, mogę wiedzieć, co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? - warknął, spoglądając wilkiem na swojego chrześniaka, który aktualnie dyszał ciężko, oparty o framugę drzwi.

- To nie ja... - mruknął, jednocześnie machnąwszy ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Tylko oni.

- Oni? - Brwi Severusa ułożyły się w charakterystyczny daszek.

- Mały, krwiożerczy pierworodny Pottera i moje nieszczęsne diablę... - Potarł palcami nasadę nosa, najwyraźniej starając się odgonić ból głowy.

- A co u ciebie robi dziecko Pottera? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Severus.

Draco zmierzył go spojrzeniem, w którym kryła się żądza mordu i oznajmił chłodnym tonem:

- Jest.

- Samo?

- Nie, rozmnożone - warknął młodszy mężczyzna, przewracając oczami.

- Malfoy, gdzieś polazł? - Po domu rozniósł się wrzask, przepełniony paniką i wściekłością jednocześnie, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby...

- Co tu robi Potter? - Severus zastanawiał się przez chwilę, ile dziwnych i z pewnością anormalnych rzeczy wydarzy się jeszcze tego dnia, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

- Usiłuje mnie dobić. - Draco skrzywił się malowniczo, po czym odwrócił się i odkrzyknął: - Jestem w kuchni! Czyżbyś miał jakiś problem, Potter?

- Pomijając fakt, że staram się rozdzielić naszych synów, żeby przypadkiem nie rozszarpali się na strzępy, to nie! - padła odpowiedź (teraz stanowczo przepełniona li i wyłącznie wściekłością).

- Co z ciebie za auror, Potter?

- Malfoy!

- Salazarze, za co? - warknął posępnie, rzucając Snape'owi spojrzenie jasno mówiące "Tylko spróbuj!", po czym odwrócił się i ruszył powoli w stronę, z której dobiegał chór wrzasków i bojowych okrzyków.

Severus został w kuchni sam z zapłakanym i zapewne głodnym synem na rękach. W pierwszym odruchu chciał iść za Draco, ale dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że im dłużej nie widzi Pottera, tym lepiej dla dobra ogółu. W związku z tym odsunął jedno z krzeseł i usiadł, sadzając sobie Grega na kolanach. Chłopiec popatrzył na niego i czknął, podskakując lekko, po czym chlipnął żałośnie i wtulił zarumienioną buzię w jego sweter. Snape westchnął ciężko, gładząc malca po plecach.

To był jakiś koszmarny sen. Rzeczywistość z całą pewnością nie wygląda jak sceny z horroru, w którym dzieci terroryzują swoich rodziców, doprowadzając ich na skraj załamania nerwowego. Severus dochodził do wniosku, że wahania nastrojów, których doświadczył w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, wpływają na niego stanowczo niekorzystnie.

Na całe (nie)szczęście nie miał czasu dalej się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ do kuchni weszli Potter i Draco razem z dwójką dzieci. Dwóch zarumienionych, spoconych i bardzo niezadowolonych chłopców niechętnie wdrapało się na krzesła. Spojrzenia utkwili w porysowanym blacie stołu, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty się odzywać do ojców. W końcu powstrzymanie krwawego mordu to zbrodnia najwyższej wagi.

- Miałem nadzieję, że żartujesz, Malfoy - mruknął Potter, łypiąc posępnie na Severusa.

- Zapamiętaj sobie, Potter - ja nigdy nie żartuję - skwitował Draco, po czym podszedł do lodówki, otworzył ją i zajrzał do środka.

- Rosół, pudding, sałata z niedzielnego obiadu... O, dżem chyba zaczął chodzić... Pulpety założyły własne plemię i okupują półmisek...

- Malfoy, możesz zaprzestać dialogu z jedzeniem? - zapytał Potter, opierając się o kuchenny blat i zerkając w stronę lodówki. - Dzieci są głodne.

- To je nakarm, jak jesteś taki mądry - padła przytłumiona odpowiedź.

- Nie mam zamiaru zbliżać się do twojej lodówki na odległość mniejszą, niż metr. Sądząc po twoich pomrukach, jej zawartość może się na kogoś w każdej chwili rzucić - stwierdził mężczyzna, krzywiąc się.

- Jasne, Potter... Najlepszy auror Ministerstwa Magii boi się krwiożerczych pulpetów cielęcych - sarknął, wychylając się zza drzwi ze sporych rozmiarów garnkiem w rękach. - Pozazdrościć odwagi.

- Daj ten garnek i pilnuj syna, bo właśnie dobiera się do zastawy. - Potter machnięciem różdżki odebrał mu naczynie z zupą i ustawił je na piecu. W tym czasie Draco rzucił się w stronę Scorpiusa, który stał przy kredensie z anielskim wyrazem twarzy, dzierżąc w rączkach ogromny nóż.

W między czasie Greg odsunął się od Severusa. Najwyraźniej zamieszanie sprawiło, że zapomniał o powodzie swojej wcześniejszej histerii. Teraz z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się młodemu Malfoyowi, któremu ojciec z całym spokojem, na jaki było go w tym momencie stać, tłumaczył, że nie wolno się bawić ostrymi przedmiotami.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl - mruknął ostrzegawczo Severus, na co Greg obdarzył go najbardziej niewinnym spojrzeniem na świecie i uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając swoją dumę i chlubę - osiem pierwszych ząbków. - I z czego się cieszysz?

- Ujek Koko ici, Tusiu - stwierdził chłopiec z powagą, na co Severus parsknął śmiechem.

Gdy Greg miał mniej więcej półtora roku, Hermiona usiłowała nauczyć go mówić. Dziecko słuchało uważnie tego, co matka miała mu do przekazania, po czym powtarzało, marszcząc czółko w zamyśleniu. Stąd właśnie Draco został mianowany "ujek Koko", Potter "ujek Ry", Ginewra "cią Ninny", a żona Pottera "cią Ulą". Na mamę wołał odtąd "Ama", a na Severusa "Tuś". Za nic w świecie nie chciał wymawiać całych imion i słów.

Severus był szczęśliwy, choć życie w mugolskim Hampton nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Jednak od momentu, w którym on i Hermiona zdecydowali się na małżeństwo, wiedzieli, że nie mogą mieszkać w Londynie. Miasto, samo w sobie, było piękne, jednak zbyt gwarne, pełne życia. Wojna zabiła w nich potrzebę przebywania w towarzystwie. Każdy, kto przeszedł przez to piekło, stał się bardziej zamknięty w sobie, milczący, nerwowy... Dlatego właśnie postanowili zamieszkać w Hampton - cichym, średniej wielkości mieście.  
Powoli udawało im się odbudowywać wszystko po kolei, ale obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie, jak przed wojną.

Wciąż pamiętał, jakim szokiem było dla niego to, że Hermiona powiedziała "Tak!" i rzuciła mu się na szyję ze łzami w oczach, powtarzając w koło jak bardzo go kocha. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nigdy wcześniej i później nie czuł się tak otumaniony szczęściem, jak w tamtym momencie. Porównywalne emocje targały nim jedynie wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy wziął na ręce Grega.

Zerknął na chłopca, który przechylił się przez jego ramię i leżał plackiem na stole, puszczając z ust bańki śliny, wyraźnie naśladując w tym małego Pottera (żadna siła na niebie i ziemi nie byłaby wstanie zmusić Severusa do nazwania chłopca po imieniu - James).

- Potter, czy twój syn ma wściekliznę? - warknął, odciągając Grega od stołu i wycierając mu usta rękawem swetra.

Wybawca Magicznego Świata odwrócił się od garnka z rosołem i spojrzał w kierunku swojego dziedzica, po czym skrzywił się malowniczo i pospieszył w jego stronę ze ścierką w ręce.

- Jim, ile razy matka ci mówiła, że tak nie wolno? - zapytał, wycierając dziecku buzię. - To, że psy w parku tak robią, nie oznacza, że ty też powinieneś.

- Ale Gleg tes tak lobi! - stwierdził chłopiec buntowniczo, patrząc na ojca z oburzeniem.

- Ale ty nie będziesz się zniżał do pewnego poziomu - oznajmił Potter, zerkając na Severusa z wyjątkowo złośliwym wyrazem twarzy.

Świat mógł iść na przód, Snape mógł ożenić się z Granger, ale z Potterem nadal łączyła go li i wyłącznie czysta nienawiść. Na wszystkich rocznicowych spotkaniach lub przy okazjach takich, jak ta, obydwaj panowie dopiekali sobie do żywego, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Na całe szczęście zdarzały się momenty, w których siła wyższa zmuszała ich do bardziej cywilizowanego zachowania.

Tym razem tą tajemniczą siłą byli ich synowie, którzy jednogłośnie zażądali rosołu. To ucięło wszelkie kłótnie, gdyż tłumaczenie chłopcom, dlaczego nie wolno rzucać w siebie nawzajem kluskami, całkowicie zaabsorbowało ich uwagę.


End file.
